


Hot Buttered Yum

by Couyfish



Series: SPN Holiday Randomness 2019 [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bi-Curiosity, Big Brother Gabriel, Fanart, Fluff, Gabenny, Gay-briel, Holiday, Hot Buttered Rum, Kisses, M/M, Mistletoe, Party, background Dean and Charlie, background sastiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:09:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21980710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Couyfish/pseuds/Couyfish
Summary: Gabriel goes to a holiday party to support Cas dating another man.I randomly drew out characters and holiday themes and these are the results! I decided to add a pic with each one, too. Enjoy and happy holidays!
Relationships: Gabriel/Benny Lafitte
Series: SPN Holiday Randomness 2019 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1582270
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	Hot Buttered Yum

**Author's Note:**

> **Edited by[Threshie!](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Threshie/pseuds/Threshie)**

The party was being hosted by Castiel’s new boyfriend’s brother — which sounded like the start of a bad joke to Gabriel. His little brother was completely smitten with Sam Winchester, and had jumped at the chance to come to his house for Christmas. Gabe had been a sucker and fallen for Cas’s sad blue puppy eyes, and that’s how he wound up sipping his second hot buttered rum in the Winchester’s living room. There were a lot of unfamiliar faces in the room.

Dean Winchester, Sam’s big bro with a big bad reputation, was cheerfully playing video games with a tiny ginger lesbian. Gabe knew she was into women after her eggnog-fueled drunken conversation with Dean about nerdy themed strip joints. It was hard to argue that a strip show where the ladies pretended to be famous sci-fi explorers didn’t sound fun. It was just a bit disappointing that Charlie — the lesbian in question — was gay.

Playing the fly on the wall, Gabriel sat back and looked around some more. His eyes stopped on a man in a black hat had appeared beside him.

They stared at each other and Gabe swallowed the rest of his drink. Damn, those were some blue eyes. The other man smiled and toasted Gabe with his own hot buttered rum, taking a sip. He licked the edge of the glass subtly with a wink. 

Averting his eyes, Gabe couldn’t help blushing a bit. Right. Wow. It made sense that Cas’s boyfriend would have other gay friends. Glancing back at the man, Gabe cleared his throat.

“I’m straight,” he declared over the blaring holiday music. Apparently, he had been louder than he had planned to be, because both Cas and his boyfriend glanced his way, eyebrows quirked. “Uh, not that there’s anything wrong with being gay!” He added quickly, casting an apologetic look at his little brother. Cas had been extremely nervous to even come over in the first place. It wouldn’t take much to make him flee from embarrassment, and over Gabe’s dead body was he going to let his little brother give up on Sam. They were stupid cute together. In a gay Disney kinda way.

Moving in closer, the man nodded to him, then pointed above them. Gabriel looked up and blanched. Dangling above their heads was a delicate sprig of mistletoe, complete with a silky red bow. Laughing nervously, Gabe held up a hand at the man.

“I didn’t see that!”

Smirking, the man nodded and offered a hand to Gabe.

“Benny,” he said through what felt like the millionth round of Jingle Bells.

Shaking his hand, Gabriel nodded and leaned over to whisper to him.

“I guess I owe you a kiss, huh?”

“Thought you said you were straight,” Benny teased, twinkling blue eyes on Gabe. As soon as he spoke more than one word, Gabriel could pick up on a smooth accent. It made Gabe want Cajun food, so he assumed the man’s accent was from Louisiana. 

“Well, I am, but see that guy over there?” Gabe pointed as secretly as he could at his little brother. “He’s my brother Cas. He’s dating Sam Winchester and he’s all freaked out that I’m pretending not to be homophobic.”

Eying Cas with sudden interest, Benny quirked an eyebrow.

“So you want me to lay one on ya and prove him wrong?”

Cringing at how it sounded, Gabe just nodded.

“Come see,” Benny said through a smile. Sitting his drink aside on a table buried in cookies, Benny swept an arm around Gabriel’s back to pull him against him. After all that rum, Gabriel had to catch himself with a hand on Benny’s chest. The blond’s mind swirled a bit as he reminded himself once more that he was straight. As an arrow. Kissing the big bearded man was all in support of Gabriel’s gay brother. Nothing more. It wasn’t because of the man’s beautiful blue eyes or sexy Cajun accent.

Staring up at Benny shyly, Gabe quirked an eyebrow and whispered through his teeth.

“What’re you waiting for?”

“For your brother to look this way, sha,” Benny whispered back, leaning in to kiss him gently. The unfamiliar brush of the other man’s beard was strange, but the taste of buttered rum on his lips was like an old friend.

What the hell, Gabriel thought, wrapping his arms over Benny’s neck and leaning into the kiss.

Their strangely peaceful moment was interrupted by Charlie’s slightly drunk, very excited exclamation.

“Oooh! Benny’s got a boyfriend!”


End file.
